Alternate ending
by Creativiter
Summary: What if bella didn't want Edward back when he left. But somehow couldn't stop thinking of him when she is in the arm's of jacob.
1. Chapter 1

After edward broke-up with bella she walks with jacob along the beach.

(bella's POV)

I don't know why I chose to talk to jacob instead of stay in bed and crying. But I know I couldn't stay alone all I would be able to think about would be that stupid vampire.

The liar that left me here who broke his promise to be with me forever.

"Are you okay?" jacob asked "Looked like you where thing pretty hard"

"No I'm okay"I lied I tryed to get off the subject of me."So how's life treating you?"

"Okay I guess, it kind of sucked for a while when you where spending all your time with Edward"Jacob said.

" Yea.....I'm sorry if you felt that way." It took so much effort to say that to not thing about him,Edward to try to avoiced the whole thing. The one topic I try to aviod and look

who say's something.

"I am sorry if I upset you, it's just.....when I see you all I can think of is..him"Jacob said it like a bad thing.

I felt a big lump in my throat did jacob have a promblem with....him. Something I never knew about, but then again I never really had a long conversation with Jacob.I knew I

had to leave before I cryed before I spilled teries onto his shoe's.

"I got to go"I said

"Wait...I am sorry if I upset you we can talk about something else's....um...... how's school? Fine for me I get good grade's and...."

Jacob must really want me to stay he is blabing on about his least fav. thing to talk about. Maybe I can control my emotions for a littl bit longer.

"Okay Jacob but if we are going to talk lets talk about something a little more interresting." I giggled.

We talked about a variety of things from fav. food to remembering back in the daying building sand castle's. We ended up at his house,in his bedroom listening to cd's.

"Jake I had no idea how many cd's you owned Holy Cow!"I said

"Yea I guess I have been saving them for awhile." He shurreged "You know bella your really short."

"Thanks" I said "not everyone can be giants and I like being short."

"Bella, I am really sorry for asking but why?"

"Why what" I asked confused

"Why did you fall for Edward why not someone......someone like me?"

Sorry it is so short I didn't want to continue if no one commetted


	2. comfort

Bella(POV)

I knew it. I knew he was going to say something like that. I love Jacob but, he is not

Edward. All I want is Edward all I have ever wanted was Edward. What did Jacob think I

Was going to start dating him now that I am single. Now that Edward's gone she can be all

Mine. I bet that is what was going though his head, and how was I suppose to respond to

That. I know why I picked Edward because he is handsome, sweet, and adorable. But I was

Not about to pour my feelings out to Jacob.

"I….I don't know Jake I really don't" I lied

"Ok I was just curious" He said smiling

"Jake you know where just friends right I don't want you to get the wrong idea." I

Admitted. He looked upset for a minute like I just ripped his heart out like Edward did

With mine.

"Yea I know Bells it was just a question it doesn't mean were getting married" He

Chuckled. I tried to laugh along to but it felt strange laughing when inside I was hurting

So bad. At that moment I heard my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the call ID

And saw Charlie depaled on the screen.

"Hi dad" I said

"Hey bells it's getting kind of late I think you should be coming home soon" Charlie said

Trying to should fatherly it was kind of funny.

"Ok I well" I giggled to myself and shut the phone.

"I have to" I said turning to Jacob.

"Yea I heard"

"What? How?"

"Werewolf remember" How could I be so blind of course some time's when me and

Jacob hang-out like this I forget he turn's into a giant wolf at night. That is why he hated

Edward so much, Duh there enemy's.

"Oh yea, Ok then see you….."I trailed of I didn't know when I was actually going to see

him Again.

"Tomorrow?" Jacob asked

"Sound's good to me" I said

I walked out of his house to my truck parked on the other side of the street. I got in and

Shut the door. That is when the emotion's that I have been trying to hide so much came

Though. Edward was gone. I thought and here I am sitting here having fun when the love

Of my life left me. I wanted to start the truck and get home as fast as possible before I

Stared crying but it didn't look like I was going to make it. Tear's started streaming down

My face. I stuck my key's in the engine hoping to get away before Jacob notice's that I

Am still there. I turned the key but my truck made out a screaming should in protest. A tap

On my window almost gave me a heart attack.

"Are you ok Bella" Jacob asked. I got of the truck and gave him a big hug. I don't know

Why but I knew when I was in his arm's it was easier for me to deal with this.

"Yea I am fine" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I wiped the tears on his shirt.

"It is just…….my trucks broke"


	3. happy

Bella (POV)

I can't believe I was so stupid I should have left a long time ago. Then I wouldn't be

Sitting in Jacob's car as he drive's me home. My tear's had stopped falling now because I

Knew I had to suck it up before I got home and Charlie saw me.

"I will have your truck fixed by tomorrow Bella don't worry" Jacob said grinning.

I nodded my head. Good thing it was the weekend or Jacob would have drove me to

School too.

"So Bella what's the plan for tomorrow?" Jacob said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know what ever, there is a new movie coming out we can go see that."

"Yea sound's fun!"

We pulled up at my house a few minute's later. But I didn't feel like getting out I knew as

Soon as I went in and went to my room the memories of Edward would over come me.

"See you tomorrow Jake" I said as I unwilling opened the door. But I didn't want to see

Him tomorrow I wanted to stay with him, here where it was safe and no memory of

Edward would cross my mind.

"Hey Jacob do you want to come in and eat something before you go running around with

Wolf's?" I asked. I knew he couldn't let down food. I don't know why but when I was

With Jacob it was like nobody else in the world existed even Edward.

"Yea sure." He said happily a big smiling spread across his face. We both got out of the

Car and started walking towards the door. I got up to the porch when Charlie barged

Though the door. Making me jump.

"Emergency down at the police station have to go. I wouldn't be back in till late." Charlie

Rushed though the words. Maybe he didn't notice Jacob standing there, because he didn't

Say anything about leaving me alone with a guy. It was probably because it was Jacob my

Dad love's him like he was my big brother. Charlie backed out of the driveway and drove

Down the street.

"I guess it's just me and you" said Jacob smiling

"I guess so" I said

We walked into the house. Jacob finished a plate of left over spaghetti and was sitting on

The coach. I walked over and joined him.

"Want to watch a movie" Jacob suggested

"Where seeing a movie tomorrow lets just watch TV." Jacob grabbed the remote and

Stared flipping though the channel's landing on a cooking show. Which I loved but Jacob

Hated cooking shows.

"Why cooking?" I asked

"Because I know you like it." He said smiling. I felt my checks turn red I was blushing

For the first time in what seemed like forever. I laid my head down on his shoulder

Noticing how tired I was. I wanted to fight my eye lids because I wanted to spend time

With Jacob. Spent time with Jacob my friend that was always there for me and now can't

Bear to be without. My eye lids closed and I drifted to sleep.


End file.
